


Я по гроб жизни благодарен тебе

by fu_ry



Series: Луистат. Дилогия [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming, Vampire Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: Продолжение "Опустошения на двоих", время действия - на следующую ночь.





	Я по гроб жизни благодарен тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Публиковалось на фикбуке под ником _Миля_, затем было удалено вместе с аккаунтом.

– Добрый вечер, – пробормотал Луи и неуклюже выбрался из моего гроба. Я улыбнулся его отражению в зеркале. 

– Ты застал меня за очень интересным занятием.

Я позировал перед зеркалом во весь рост в испачканной кровью рубашке Луи, постыдно короткой, что давало мне возможность досконально исследовать свое тело и, несомненно, смущало Луи.

– Почему ты не оделся?

– Я только проснулся. Тебе не нравится, как я выгляжу?

Я прильнул к нему, заглядывая в печальные зеленые глаза.

– Это так неприлично.

– Ха! Мы приглашаем шлюх и забредаем в самые грязные районы города…

– Ты, только ты.

– …Играем судьбами людей…

– Снова ты.

– Да, ты прав. Ты не принимаешь участия в подобных вакханалиях, мой славный, благочестивый Луи. Ладно.

Я стянул рубаху, швырнул ее владельцу. Он уставился на грязную измятую ткань, избегая смотреть на меня, пока я выбирал для себя наряд.

Признаться, Луи удивил меня в ту ночь. Он старался поддерживать разговор и позволял ластиться к себе, что обычно им рьяно пресекалось. Мы прогулялись по парку и заглянули на какой-то прием, однако, сочтя его слишком скучным, ушли. Вчерашний разговор так разительно повлиял на его поведение! Но долго ли продлится его благосклонность ко мне?

– Ты не голоден? – спросил Луи, когда на пустынную улицу как раз перед нами вышли две покачивающиеся фигуры. 

– Еще бы, я голоден! Но я выжидаю. Хочу проверить, разделишь ли ты со мной трапезу или предпочтешь мелких отвратных грызунов живому человеку.

– Ты меня испытываешь?

– Может быть.

– Зачем? Разве в эту ночь мы не восстанавливаем нашу шаткую дружбу? 

– Дружбу? Мы никогда не были и не будем друзьями. Хочешь возразить? Бессмысленно, ты знаешь, что я прав. И не строй из себя дурачка. Ты мастерски играешь эту роль, но меня не одурачишь.

Я с вызовом посмотрел на него, он выдержал мой взгляд – момент наибольшего взаимопонимания, можно сказать, момент глубоко интимный. 

– Я собираюсь напасть на тех пьяниц. Пойдешь ли ты за мной – решать тебе. 

– Ты ничуть не изменился со дня нашей первой встречи. Предоставляешь человеку иллюзию выбора, хотя это значит, что ты уже лишил его свободы. 

– У всех свои недостатки, Луи, – добродушно улыбнулся я. – Твой главный недостаток в том, что мне ты прощаешь больше, чем себе.

Я оставил Луи далеко позади. Моей жертвой стал крепкий молодой матрос. Его приятель – почти мальчишка в порванной кое-где одежде – был опрокинут мною на мостовую и уже не поднялся. Похоже, он просто уснул, не соображая, что происходит, а затем его настигла та же участь жертвы вампира. Правда, мальчишку убил Луи. 

***

Я взял его за теплую руку. В ответ он доверительно сжал мои пальцы. 

– Спасибо, – произнес я. – Сегодня ты сделал меня счастливым.

– Счастливым? – В его тоне звучало сомнение. – Тебе просто комфортно, когда я все делаю по-твоему. 

– А комфорт и счастье – это не одно и то же?

– Полагаю, нет.

– Как знаешь. Мы так часто расходимся во мнениях, что спорить еще и из-за такой мелочи не вижу смысла. 

Луи негласно поддержал эту позицию, дискуссия не продолжилась. Я не хотел разрывать тактильный контакт и взял его под локоть. Так мы дошли до дома, походя на супружескую пару, – одно из самых теплых воспоминаний моей бессмертной жизни.

– До рассвета еще полтора часа.

– Да. – Луи не догадывался, к чему я клоню. Он зажег свечи в серебряном канделябре и уже собирался разместиться в кресле с книгой, но я обнял его сзади. 

– Не хочешь сделать эту ночь еще лучше?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я хочу тебя, Луи. Но если ты не в восторге от этой идеи, я принуждать не стану. Знаю, – говорил я, не выпуская его из своих объятий, – тебе не по нутру тот образ жизни, который я веду, и ты отдаешь предпочтение безучастному созерцанию и бесконечным философским исканиям, но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты прозябал. 

Я отступил от него, Луи повернулся ко мне.

– Я согласен. Сегодня я согласен на все, что бы ты ни предложил. 

***

Луи принялся раздеваться. Его движения были медлительны, однако я был не против понаблюдать. Я с упоением разглядывал его тело. Оно казалось мне совершенным. Свечи я потушил, в темной комнате горел один лишь камин, в свете которого бледная кожа Луи приобрела теплый янтарный оттенок. 

Наконец он закончил и стыдливо отвел взгляд. Я поманил его на кровать, которой никто никогда не пользовался. 

– Стесняешься?

– Вот еще, – буркнул Луи, но вздрогнул, когда наши обнаженные тела соприкоснулись. 

Я припал к его шее, целовал и дразнил мнимыми укусами: слегка стискивал зубы, но не пронзал клыками кожу и плоть. Напротив, я прокусил себе язык и прижался губами к его рту, заставляя Луи пить мою кровь, пить меня, насыщаться мною. 

Я отстранился – он инстинктивно потянулся ко мне, к источнику благодатной жидкости. Я поднес палец к его губам, будто говоря: «Тихо». 

– Откроешь ротик?

Луи зарделся и послушно разжал губы, а я протолкнул ему в рот палец, затем второй и третий. 

Я раздвинул ему ноги и приложил влажный палец к анальному отверстию. Луи поморщился, ощущая длинный острый ноготь внутри, схватил подушку и обнял ее, но возмущаться не стал даже после того, как еще один палец вошел в него.

– Больно, милый? Сейчас будет легче.

Он напряженно сжимал подушку, хотя я старался причинить ему как можно меньше дискомфорта. 

Я убрал пальцы и приставил головку к подготовленному анусу. Плавно вошел. Сумасшедшее давление на пенис. Луи напряженно сжимался. Я сплюнул на ладонь и обхватил рукой его член, чтобы помочь расслабиться. Погладил большим пальцем головку, провел рукой вверх-вниз, вызывая у моего возлюбленного стон сладострастия. 

– Брось ты ее. – Я отобрал у него подушку и начал двигаться, сначала медленно и размеренно, потом все быстрее и быстрее, пока в конце концов ритм не сбился из-за моего собственного всесокрушающего возбуждения. Помимо физического удовольствия, я упивался самим фактом, что Луи отдался мне. 

Я потерял над собой контроль. В неистовстве я яростно сжимал его ягодицы, царапал столь обожаемое тело. Как бы издалека слышал его стоны и вскрики. Возможно, крики боли. Я лишь смог прошептать: «Прости» – и кончил. Мы не только плачем кровью.

Немного отойдя от оргазма, я вышел из него. По щеке Луи стекала алая слеза. Я сцеловал ее и спустился ниже, к анусу, и взялся слизывать капли крови, проникая языком в растраханное отверстие.

– Что ты творишь? – От стыда Луи закрыл лицо руками. 

– Тебе неприятно?

– Это так странно. Прямо-таки дико. 

– Не думай о том, что я делаю, – просто чувствуй.

Я закончил вылизывать его – так глубоко, как смог достать, – и переключился на неслабо возбужденный пенис. Когда я обхватил его губами, Луи все же отнял руки от лица, чтобы смотреть, как я отсасываю ему. Я выгибался и метал чувственные взгляды, желая принести также визуальное удовлетворение, касался руками его стройных ног и бедер. Его тяжелое дыхание и стоны ласкали мой слух не хуже самой утонченной музыки. 

– Я сейчас… 

Он не успел договорить – мой рот наполнился горячей кровью вместо семени. 

Я навис над ним, вернувшись к тому, с чего начал, – к шее. Но запечатлев один короткий поцелуй, все же оставил его в покое, лег рядом, давая ему передохнуть. 

– Почему ты пошел на это, Луи? Почему согласился подчиниться моим прихотям?

– Ты уверен, что хочешь испортить моими рассуждениями такую ночь?

– Хах… Признаться, не хочу. Но что бы тебя ни подтолкнуло к такому подвигу – я по гроб жизни благодарен тебе.

– По гроб жизни, – задумчиво повторил он. – Между прочим, нам не мешало бы уже укрыться от солнца. 

– Перенести тебя?

– Сам справлюсь, до твоего гроба два шага.


End file.
